the high ground
by MsEstora
Summary: One-shot, AU on Mustafar. "It's over, Anakin! I have the high ground!"


_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by George Lucas. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

I wrote this piece a while ago over on my LJ. I'm told it is similar to an alternate ending in the RotS video game, but having never played it I couldn't say!

* * *

**the high ground**

Whether Obi-Wan is sweating from the heat or sheer fear, he doesn't know. The fires all around him scorch the very air he breathes, making his movements sluggish, and reflect in Anakin's once-blue eyes.

"It's over, Anakin! I have the high ground!"

Anakin is below him. Strategically, the worst place to be in a fight. Obi-Wan remembers training fights, back when things were _fine_ and _normal_ and _right_ between them, back before something _happened_ to Anakin – _(maybe something I did?)_ – Anakin could sometimes get out of the position. Could turn it against Obi-Wan, use it to his advantage. He was a viciously skilled fighter in that manner.

"You underestimate my power."

It's his voice, his face, but it doesn't really sound like _him_, and it hurts worse than any wound he's ever suffered in his entire life.

_No, Anakin, please – don't do it, don't make me hurt you_ – "Don't try it! You won't make the jump!"

There is a long pause. Anakin freezes, eyes calculating and evaluating, and for the barest moment Obi-Wan allows himself to feel the slightest glimmer of _hope_, that maybe Anakin is willing to listen, maybe he won't _have_ to kill him.

The hope shatters when Anakin leaps anyway. Obi-Wan braces, collects himself – _there is no emotion there is peace_ – removes himself – _this isn't Anakin anymore_ – and whirls his lightsaber to meet the Sith's knee, then the other knee –

Except it doesn't happen like that.

It doesn't happen like that at all.

Anakin leaps higher than Obi-Wan thought he would, and Obi-Wan… _doesn't move_. The blue lightsaber, so like Obi-Wan's – _he modelled it on mine_ – plunges deep into his exposed back.

He doesn't even hear himself scream as he lurches forwards into the superheated black sand. Beneath him it burns his skin, blistering his fingers where he grasps at it, and burns his mouth when he gasps for air that isn't reaching his lungs.

_Pain._

He doesn't feel it at first. It's only after some part of his brain thinks it, it floods his body and seizes every nerve ending, and _screams._

Everything screams, except his mouth.

_No, no, no –_

Above him, Anakin laughs. It sounds nothing like the man he used to be. No humour. It's acidic, dark, spiteful – "And you say I never listened to you."

_Anakin, no –_

"You had the high ground. You could have beaten me. I almost made a mistake. Why did you warn me?"

_Oh Force Anakin it hurts, I didn't want to kill you –_

"Did you hope to _talk_ to me? To manipulate me even more?" Anakin spits, and kicks black sand on Obi-Wan's open wound. Obi-Wan tries to scream again, but it comes out as a weak (_pathetic_) sob instead. "You _betrayed_ me. You turned Padmé _against_ me."

(_Are those tears? Are you still in there, Anakin?_)

"Palpatine was right about you. You've never understood me. You held me back all these years. I knew I could never trust you. You were always a Jedi first. You were like a father to me, but you… you were always a _Jedi_. I loved you, you know."

_anakin im sorry_

"But I don't anymore. You turned against me."

_no i didnt i didnt anakin please_

"I _hate_ you."

Perhaps he's imagining things, thinking that Anakin's voice choked on that word, as if he doesn't mean it. Obi-Wan's world turns into one of pain – he can't even talk, can't even whisper _you were my brother anakin i loved you_ because it hurts too much, and he's not even sure there's enough left of Anakin to listen anyway.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way, Master."

_dont leave me here please anakin anakin anakin –_

But Anakin just glares at him one last time – pity? Sympathy? Regret? – and turns and walks away.

The fire rages, and the black sand beneath his face burns away his tears.


End file.
